


The tale of many Links

by Machi_chan



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Heartache, M/M, Romance, struggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 07:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machi_chan/pseuds/Machi_chan
Summary: We all know the story of legend of Zelda four swords. Well what would happen if there was something more in link than he realized. The world of Zelda is never an easy one to pinpoint. So how did things end up this way?
Relationships: Green Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Red/OC, Shadow/Oc, Vatti/oc, blue/oc, vio/oc
Kudos: 2





	The tale of many Links

(I am aware the the timeline may not fit together correctly. I am doing this for my own enjoyment so eh. Zelda and the characters in it belong to Shigeru Miyamoto and nintendo)

  
  


Zelda's face pops into link's head as he looked at the sword presented in front of him. It was beautifully hilted into a very old mossy rock.

  
  


" Link, once you pull this thing out of the ground things will never be the same. If legend serves me right then the last person to have this sword was split into four, as strong as the other.." He remembers waving his hand dismissively in front of the princess's face.

  
  


He remembered watching the princess mere minutes ago struggling in the weird eye creatures grasp as he stood aimlessly to watch, incapable of helping his dear friend. He looked down at his hand and unclenched his fist. He had no intention of unhilting the sword from its resting place, but now he had no choice

  
  


Slowly he reaches out and tugs the sword out of its spot on the rock. Once he does there's a huge flash of light and everything around him turns into blackness.

  
  


He is awoken by the sound of screams flying from both sides of him. " Hey, what the hell is going on?" There's a pause then another voice yells back at him." Oh, so you don't know? You just get up and spew nonsense like you know what's going on now?" He opens his eyes he sees a group of three boys and on the other side two girls. They all wore the same tunic and hat that he did, but they were all different colors.

  
  


There was a blue one that was a bit buffer than the other males besides him. His hair was a little messy and unkempt. He held his arms out in front of the other two. As if he were protecting them from some foul beast. The one right beside him had very neat hair that was tucked into the hat. He was lanky and had glasses. He was to focus on the other boy beside him. He was patting the boys back. The boy was wearing red and his hair seems just like greens except He had a bunny hair clip that kept his hair out of his face

  
  


He whines a little bit and hides his face into the other male's chest. On the other side of him, there was a girl fussing with the blue one. Her outfit was a very light-yellow color. Her hair was a very light brown color and went to her shoulders. She had the same color hat parched onto her head. The girl next to her was completely different from the rest. Her skin was a brown color. She had pink colored eyes and her ears were as pointy as everyone else. Her hair was big and curly, also an orangish brown color. It went to the middle of her back and instead of a hat she wore bunny clips just like the red one. Her tunic was a pink color. She was trying to calm down the situation when she saw him waking up

  
  


She dropped to her knees and bombarded him with questions. She checked his head to make sure if he was ok and gave him a worry-filled smile. The others just stare at him expectantly. He rubs his head and shakes it at the pink one's question. They just stare at him and he doesn't know what to do. then the blue one speaks up." Well?! Are you gonna say something or stare at us like we're a bunch of fucking idiots"? His voice was gruff and a little aggressive. The pink one glares at the boy dressed in blue before looking back down at him.

  
  


The purple one speaks up." What he means to say was how did we get here? Why are we here is also another good question." The others nod their head while green just sits there and shrugs. He is unable to talk and knows that his inability to talk will be a problem for this group of people. He reaches into the bag and pulls out a notepad. He gets out something to write with and starts to sketch out him pulling out the sword then all of them coming out of it.

" Oh Oh ! You're saying that we all came out of the sword when you pulled it." The red one points to the drawing with a huge smile on his face. " Your drawings are really good um..." He waits a minute waiting for the other male to write his name down.

  
  


The others think about what the red one just said. The purple dressed boy shakes his head.' T-that's impossible but for some reason, I can't for the life of me remember what I was doing before this." Green watches as all the others try to think of what happened to them before. Red is too busy waiting on his name. He writes down link on the paper

  
  


" That's my name too. I always thought that Link was a special name." Everyone turns to him again." W-what? my name's links too." Everyone starts to fuss about their name before the girl in pink tells everyone to be quiet. That doesn't work so the other girl yells and they all stop talking. Then the girl in pink starts again." We don't know what's going on-." The original link quickly writes down what the princess said and what happened to her before all of this and shows it to them. They all let out a sight but the dark pink one looked down at her clothes." Well we are still different from each other so let’s maybe give each other different names to call savoy her. My name will be Magenta or Mag if you want to give me a nickname." She looked at the boy in red

  
  


" Your name can be Red and the one beside you can be Blue then beside him Purple." She points to the girl beside her." And she can be Yellow." Blue rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything as he looks away from the two girls. Red nods but Purple shakes his head." That won't do. You have such a sophisticated name, but you just give me purple." She giggles at him a bit before nodding." Alright, what would you like to be called?" He thinks for a second." I would like it if you called me Violet or Vio." Magenta nods and smiles.

  
  


" Well, Green looks like we all have our names, for now, I guess. Is there anyone that could help us look for the princess. Maybe we could ask around?" Blue helps him up and folds his arms back over his chest. The rest wait patiently except Yellow. She has the same face and patience level as Blue. He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. He motions for them to follow him as he walks away. Red was the first person to follow behind him. It took the others a few minutes to decide who went where.

  
  


Magenta and Vio were put in the middle because Blue and yellow felt like they needed to be protected the most 

  
  


They follow blue for a while, then after that a couple of fairies stopped in front of them. They all stopped and blue went to swat them away, but they just stayed and circled around them. Mag held onto Vio and so did red. He made no effort to get loose. He looked at the fairies and let out a sigh.” Don’t worry they’re not gonna hurt you. They’re probably hear you help. Or annoy us if we let them.” One of the fairies let out a high pitched hey before flying in front of him.”we are here only to help. There is no need to be so mean.” Vio swats it away.” Whatever” Green gives on of the fairies a stern look before they move in front of his face. “Don’t worry link. I will show you how to get to Vatti’s castle.” Green nods his head before making a come on gesture and the rest follow suite. Red and magenta still clung to the purple clothed link as they did so.

  
  


There were a few ways that they could get to vaati in time to save the princess. There were many places to start. There was a beautiful place full of lush trees so green it felt like the whole place was much cleaner than any other place in town. Then there was a lay of lands that seemed to be consumed in nothing but ice. Blue shook his head and looked away for a second.” Like hell I am going to that frozone. Then there was a wide cave that was full of water and looked pretty moist and groggy with fog that seemed to seep out of the opening. Last, but not least there was a mountain that seemed more like a volcano. There were a few screams that could be heard from that place. Magenta and red stood away from vio, the same look of fear present on their face as they looked up at it. 

  
  


Green gulped before heading towards the Sea of trees. With the rest of his copies following close after 

  
  
  
  



End file.
